Malediction
by choupi-chan
Summary: Une malédiction, la plus pure des lignées, de la souffrance aussi parfois et de l'amour.Beaucoup d'amour.Draco Malfoy n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Malédiction

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à J.K.R, pas à moi ( et pourtant Dieu sait ce que je lui ai pas fait comme chantage pour avoir Draco !)

Note: Ce ne sont que quelques lignes d'une fic qui me tient à cœur, je voulais vous les faire lire pour avoir votre avis sur le début de l'histoire qui normalement devrait voir son deuxième chapitre, (celui-ci est le premier) arriver dans un mois. Si ça vous plais je pense que dans un premier temps je publierais les chapitre de cette fic une fois par mois - j'écris une autre fic sur Naruto en ce moment et j'aimerais pouvoir la terminer avant de me consacrer entièrement à celle-ci. Je prévois une trentaine pour la première partie et je verrais.

______________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE I : Malédiction ( partie 1) **

_**Les vélaas n'aiment qu'une fois, c'est là leur particularité. Et si ils se font rejeter par leur compagnons, ils se laissent dépérir. Mais de toutes façons, qui donc serait assez fou pour refuser l'âme sœur et par là même la promesse d'un bonheur parfait ? **_

_**Personne me direz-vous. J'aurais moi aussi été d'accord avec vous si je n'avais pas découvert il y a de cela quelques années - 3 pour être précis - de vieux parchemins contant l'histoire d'un homme qui aurait refusé l'amour d'une vélanne, sa vélanne, pour les beaux yeux gris métallique, presque blanc d'une sorcière aux formes généreuses. **_

_**J'ai depuis entrepris de nombreuses recherches sur ce fait qui au fond me paraissait impossible. J'avais des questions et j'ai obtenu des réponses et même si parfois elles différaient toutes un peu les unes des autres, leur essence était la même.**_

_**Mais trêve de bavardages inutiles. Laissez moi plutôt vous conter une histoire.**_

_**L'histoire tragique d'une vélanne et de son compagnon. L'histoire triste d'une femme et d'un homme, l'histoire d'un amour et d'une malédiction. Au fond, une histoire aussi vieille que le monde.**_

_**************************************************************_

_Il y a longtemps, au temps de la création, lorsque la magie n'était encore qu'un flux primaire que les premiers sorciers essayaient de maîtriser et que les créatures magiques étaient des êtres respectés, vivait une jeune vélane du nom de Séléna. Elle était la fille cadette du roi Baltamar et de la reine Aphrosia. Blonde aux yeux bleus, d'une peau diaphane, ses sourires illuminait les jours et les nuits de ceux qui la croisaient et faisaient rêver ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vue. Le jour de ses 18 ans - âge auquel les filles vélanes reçoivent leur héritage - elle parti comme le veut la tradition à la recherche de son compagnon avec la bénédiction de son père et l'espoir qu'un jour elle serait elle aussi heureuses que ses sœurs, ses frères et ses parents._

_Sa quête dura plus de trois ans. Elle avait fait le tour de son royaume et de ceux des alentours mais rien n'y faisait elle ne trouvait pas l'élu de son cœur. Désespérée elle pris la décision de retourner chez ses parents. _

_Sur le chemin du retour alors que Séléna passait à côté d'un manoir, elle sentit comme une odeur d'épices. Intriguée par cette odeur mais surtout poussée par une force dont elle ignorait alors jusqu'à l'existence elle se mit en marche vers la source de cette odeur si enivrante. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba ,nez à nez avec un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle._

_" Le plus beau et le plus pur qu'il m'ai été donné de voir."_

_-Bonjour._

_-…_

_-Auriez-vous perdue votre langue ?_

_-N…non._

_-Et bien dans ce cas puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas répondu la première fois ?_

_-Je…je suis désolée je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

_-Soit. Et ne serait-il pas trop indiscret de ma part que de vous demander ce que fabriquer dans mon jardin ? _

_-Je…vous n'allez certainement pas me croire mais…je…j'ai senti une odeur assez agréable et je voulais savoir d'où elle provenait. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention au fait que j'entrais dans une propriété privée._

_-…_

_-Je sais que ça vous parait bizarre mais il s'agit là de la stricte vérité._

_-Bien. Nous allons faire comme si je vous croyais. Avez-vous réussi à trouver la provenance de cette odeur ?_

_À cette question Séléna senti ses joues s'empourprer._

_-Ou…oui._

_-Et ?_

_-Et quoi ? _

_-Ne faites pas l'imbécile voulez-vous. Et ? Quelle est la source de cette odeur ?_

_-Et bien…en fait…euh…il s'agit de …de vous._

_Silence._

_L'étranger fixait Séléna comme si il lui avait subitement poussé une troisième tête - la seconde ayant poussé lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la raison de sa présence dans son jardin ._

_-Bien, très bien, dit-il finalement. Et n'est-ce pas trop indiscret que de savoir comment vous vous nommez belle inconnue ?_

_-Selena. Je m'appelle Selena._

_-Selena comment je vous prie ?_

_-Selena…Selena…_

_*Zut ! Ne pouvait-il pas ne pas poser cette question ? Que dois-je faire moi maintenant ? Je pourrais lui mentir mais cela ne serait-il pas trop inconvenant ? Après tout, je suis une Lady et une Lady se doit d'être honnête ………Mais ………je ne suis pas dans mon pays, donc si je mens un peu pour…garder mon identité secrète et ainsi éviter de me faire enlever. N'est-ce pas *_

_-Selena Naimeketoi. Et vous ?_

_-Gabriel Malfoy pour vous servir milady._

_- Malfoy ?_

_-Oui, cela vous dit-il quelque chose ?_

_-Oui. Vous faites partie de cette famille de nobles si sûrs d'eux, arrogants de leurs personnes et………de mauvaise…foi ? _

_-Huuuuum tout cela est juste à quelque détail près. Nous sommes aussi scandaleusement beaux et honteusement riches. San oublier parfaits en toutes_

_circonstances…_

_-Mon Dieu c'est impossible d'être aussi vaniteux !_

_-Vous croyez ?_

_Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler pendant des heures et des heures, Gabriel racontant son enfance, ses passions, ses amours et Selena ses voyages, sa quête de l'âme sœur ses attentes de la vie. Tous deux gardaient cependant- malgré la confiance que la présence l'autre leur inspirait- certaines choses pour eux. Selena ne révélât donc pas sa véritable identité. Pour Gabriel elle n'était qu'une vélane fille de fermier qui partait à la recherche de son autre. _

_Cela faisait près de six mois que Gabriel et Selena se fréquentaient. Ils se connaissaient maintenant assez que pour pourvoir parfois dans une certaine mesure terminer les phrases de l'autre ou de se comprendre en un seul regard. Gabriel était assez étonné de la façon dont il s'était ouvert à Selena cette petite fille de fermier à la recherche de sa moitié. Il se demandait parfois si ils seraient encore aussi proche lorsqu'elle l'aurait trouvé mais ne s'attardait jamais beaucoup sur cette question._

_Après tout elle ne lui avait rien promis.. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher d'être heureuse. Il devait juste prendre pour lui ce qu'elle lui donnait et lui en donner autant en retour, ainsi il profitait au maximum de chaque jours passés en sa compagnie. " Carpe diem " comme qui dirait son oncle Patrius. _

_Et ils n'étaient même pas amis. C'est elle qui avait décidé que ce soit comme ça entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'étaient pas amants - même si parfois il leur arrivait de se caresser ou de s'embrasser- ils étaient juste deux personnes qui aimaient passer du temps ensemble pour des raisons plus ou moins inavouables._

_De son côté Selena avait l'impression de vivre dans le plus beau des rêves et en même temps le plus horribles des cauchemars. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'imposer cette règle entre eux ? Elle se savait assez jolie et vu que Gabriel était son compagnon - elle s'en était rendue compte un mois après leur première rencontre. Enfin elle s'en doutait déjà à cette même première rencontre mais elle avait attendu un mois pour en être sûre. Allez savoir pourquoi !- il aurait fini par lui céder au bout d'un moment. _

_Mais voilà, il ne cédait pas. Pire, elle avait l'impression q'il tombait amoureux d'une autre femme. Une espèce de blonde aux yeux gris, presque blancs avec une poitrine trop grosse pour son corps gracile et qui faisait vulgaire. Hydrasia -car la garce se nommait ainsi- était une femme assez hautaine et comme on pourrait s'en douter d'une très grande beauté. Elle nous apparaissait comme un ange tombé du ciel, plaisait aux hommes, faisait envie aux femmes, et son physique délicat faisait que l'on avait envie de la protéger et c'était d'ailleurs ce que tous eux qui la côtoyaient faisaient……juste avant de découvrir son caractère de cochon ! La jeune femme consciente que son physique lui donnait un air d'agneau s'était forgée une personnalité de loup affamé, de serpent venimeux, de renard rusé, de…enfin bref une personnalité imbuvable !! Son père désespérait de la marier et sa mère craignait de ne pas voir ses petits fils - nés hors mariages ou pas elle s'en fichait ! Mais comment avoir des petits-enfants quand votre fille ne laisse aucun homme l'approcher ? Comment ? _

_Car oui, cette charmante Hydrasia ne laissait aucun homme s'approcher d'elle à plus de 20m. C'est vous dire._

_Séléna se demandait encore comment ce cher Gabriel avait réussi à faire céder cette peste, cette voleuse de compagnon, cette ……blonde -bon ok Gabriel aussi et blond donc retirons le dernière "insulte". Comment, grands dieux, Gabriel avait-il réussi à faire céder ce petit bout d'iceberg ? Mystère ! Toujours est-il que Séléna n'avait plus de temps à perdre, c'est décidé, demain elle mettrait à exécution son plan de séduction._

_Elle attendait depuis un petit moment déjà, Gabriel et elle avait rendez-vous mais ce dernier était en retard. Il devait sûrement être en compagnie de cette garce ! Pas grave, elle allait lui prouver qu'elle valait mieux que cette greluche. Oui, et lorsque Gabriel lui appartiendrait elle ferait payer à cette pimbêche le fait qu'elle ait osé toucher à SON Gabriel !_

_Toute à ses réflexions Selena ne vit pas que la personne qu'elle attendait se trouvait devant elle et l'appelait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà._

_-__SELENA !!!!_

_-QUOI ? Mais enfin Gaby qu'est-ce qui te prend de me crier -pardon- me hurler dessus ainsi ? _

_-Je ne t'ai crié dessus que parce que cela faisait déjà une dizaines de minute que je t'appelait et que tu ne répondait pas. _

_-Oh…désolée. ……….Bon, on y va ?_

_-Oui. Au fait, désolé pour le retard. J'était avec et elle Hydrasia ne voulait pas me laisser partir._

_À l'entente du prénom de sa rivale Selena sentit une son cœur se serrer tandis qu'une boule prenait forme dans sa gorge._

_*Oh mais quelle idiote tu fait là ma pauvre petite, te voilà sur le point de pleurer. Tu le savais pourtant qu'il était avec elle.……Mais…… ça fait quand même mal de l'entendre.*_

_Ils étaient allés dans les bois de l'arc en ciel. Il y étaient allés parce que Gabriel adorait cet endroit et Selena voulait qu'il se sente à l'aise et détendu. Ils arrivèrent sous le saule pleureur. Le préféré de Gabriel. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Cet arbre était de tous ceux qui peuplaient cette forêt le plus laid. Il était plus petits qu'un saule pleureur normal. Ses feuilles étaient toujours jaunes peu importe la saison et il avait une drôle de forme aussi. Le tronc avait la forme d'un visage de vielle sorcière tout droit sortie d'un conte pour enfants moldus. Les branches donnaient l'impressions d'être des bras plus ou moins longs au bouts desquels on trouverait des feuilles jaunes. Bref un arbre tout ce qu'il y a de plus laid. _

_Mais Gabriel lui avait raconté que si cet arbre était son préféré c'est parce qu'il lui vaut sauver la vie. _

**Flash back **

_Un soir alors que la lune était pleine, il s'était enfuit du château pour aller se promener. Il avait huit ans à cette époque. Cela allait faire deux heures qu'il marchait et s'amusait - heureusement qu'il avait prévu de quoi manger !- il commençait à s'ennuyer d'ailleurs. C'est là qu'il vit cette forêt. Il marchât jusqu'à elle et s'arrêta à la lisière. Il avait trop peur pour y enter en pleine nuit. En plus la lune était pleine ! Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit des grognements. Lentement il se retournât pour en découvrir la source et quelle ne fut pas son désarrois lorsqu'il se retrouvât face à face avec des loups ( ancêtres des loups-garous ). Il crut vraiment sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais il était un Malfoy et par conséquent il ne pouvait mourir sans avoir tenté au moins de sauver sa vie. Alors il se mit à courir. Aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Seulement, avait beau être sorcier il n'en restai pas moins un bipède, et c'est bien connu, les bipèdes courent moins vites que les quadrupèdes dans presque tous les cas._

_Il les sentait s'approuver de plus en plus et commençait à fatiguer, ces loups étaient beaucoup plus rapides et plus endurant et il ne pouvait même pas penser )à se réfugier sur un de ces arbres, ils étaient trop hauts. C'est alors qu'il le vit, cet arbre pas trop haut en retrait de tous les autres comme si il n'était pas digne d'être un des leurs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet arbre si magnifique dont les feuilles brillaient comme de l'or sous la lumière de la pleine lune était ainsi rejeter des siens. Il ne se posât pourtant pas plus de questions. Il devait sauver sa vie ! _

_Il courait, courait à perdre haleine et sentait derrière lui l'haleine tiède et fétide d'une des bêtes sur dans son dos. Elles le rattrapaient. Au moment où il se crut perdu, il heurta de plein fouet le tronc de l'arbre qu'il avait vu quelques instant plutôt, il voulu y grimper pour échapper aux bêtes mais se ravisa. Les loups ne s'approchaient pas comme si les reflet brillant de la lune sur ces feuilles dorées les empêchait de lui faire du mal, comme si ce saule pleureur le protégeait. Il était resté là assis aux pieds de l'arbre en face à face avec les loups. Et au moment où sûr de ne pas se faire attaquer lorsqu'il voulut s'endormir, il entendit s'élever dans les airs une douce mélodie. Elle semblait provenir de l' arbre. Il leva alors les yeux et failli faire dans sa culotte lorsqu'il vit qu'il vit que l'arbre le regardait. Elle - l'arbre avait une tête de sorc__**ière**__ et donc c'était une femme- chantât encore un moment puis enfin s'arrêta_

_-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai eu l'honneur de voir un Malfoy. Viens plus près que je te regarde mon enfant ._

_Timidement, il s'approchât._

_-Huuuuuum…petit, dit la sorcière,tu ne le sais pas encore mais ta vie va sceller celle des autres descendants Malfoy. Une malédiction. _

**Blanc comme la neige**

**Rouge comme le sang**

**Écoutez donc cette prédiction**

**Pour chaque générations un amour**

**Et pour chaque amour une malédiction **

**Pour ton cœur qui ne bat que pour elle**

**Pour ta vie que tu lui donneras**

**Pour ces jours dans les ténèbres**

**Ces nuits loin de ses bras**

**Pour chaque générations un amour**

**Et pour chaque amour une malédiction **

**Pour cette amour à sens unique**

**Ses moindres désirs tu assouviras**

**Sans que jamais ce que tu cherches ne soit à toi **

**Tu lui donneras ton âme, ta chère et ton sang**

**Tu lui donneras ta vie et tous les jours le meilleur de toi**

**Pour chaque générations un amour**

**Et pour chaque amour une malédiction **

**Mais jamais cette âme, sœur de la tienne à ton appel ne répondra.**

**Et ton coeur se consumera, **

**Et ta vie s'évaporeras sans que jamais elle ne soit à toi**

_______________________________________________________________________

_Choupi : j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_À dans 1 mois chers lecteurs(trices)._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE I:i Malédiction ( partie 2) **

**Important : Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. Je me rends compte que je suis mal organisée et que pour ne plus autant de retard h-je dois y remédier c'est pourquoi je ne posterais plus jusqu'au mois de janvier environ; je vais prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitre.**

* * *

_Il était revenu souvent à cet endroit. Et à chaque fois la vielle sorcière qui - il l'avait appris- se nommait Zouriama lui contait des histoires et le faisait plonger dans des univers pleins de magie, de monstres et de princesses, de sorciers et d'affreux mages noirs. Et il aimait ça. Son père n'était bien évidemment pas au courant mais c'était mieux comme ça. _

_Lorsqu'il eut quinze ans, c'est Zouriama qui lui parla la première de sexualité. _

_" Je ne sais pas si vous avez changé vos manières de faire les jeunes mais de mon temps on faisait ça partout ! Et il fallait avoir de l'imagination hein ! Sinon on était considéré comme de la bouse de dragon. Et…sans vouloir ma vanter, j'ai eu pas mal de succès de mon temps. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'était meilleure que cette vieille bique de Kama Sutra mais…"_

_Voilà comment elle avait terminer sa petite tirade. Dire qu'il avait été traumatisé est un doux euphémisme. _

_Lorsqu'il eut sa première petite amie, c'est à elle qu'il s'e confia. Il faut dire qu'il avait fini par considérer cette vieille femme comme sa mère -bien qu'elle soit maintenant un arbre_

_Parfois, il lui arrivait encore de penser à la prophétie qu'il lui avait été révélée quelques années plus tôt mais bien vite cela lui passait. Il avait tellement de choses à faire, il lui était impossible de penser à des choses si peu réjouissante à à peine 15 ans._

_L'hiver de ses dix-huit ans, Gabriel le passa caché dans les profondeurs de ces bois qu'il avait fini par considérer comme sa maison, en compagnie de sa "mère" et de ses histoires._

_Son père qui l'avait fait chercher partout l'avait battu lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui mais, il ne regrettait pas cette petite escapade. Zouriama lui avait enseigner lors de cet hiver, une magie qu'elle et son peuple étaient les seuls à connaître._

_Cela avait été une expérience fantastique, il n'avait fait qu'un avec sa magie qui à ce stade de sa vie était encore bien primitive -elle serait moins rebelle lorsqu'il atteindrait ses cent ans lui avait dit son père. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison lui avait dit Zouriama qu'il avait pu apprendre cette forme de magie, la magie du peuple de l'air. Cette magie comme son nom l'indique contrôle l'air. Elle était de toutes les magies des éléments la plus difficile à maîtriser car trop instable. Il suffisait d"un rien pour faire d'une petite brise d'été un ouragan destructeur. Et seul ceux possédant une grande force et une grande source de magie pouvaient la maîtriser et Gabriel était assez fier de lui car il y parvenait. Pas encore parfaitement certes mais cela ne saurait tarder lui avait dit Zouriama. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette optique qu'il s'entraînait tous les jours sans relâche mais en secret. Il voulait y parvenir et foi de Malfoy il y arriverait. Dusse-t-il y passer toute sa vie ! Il s'y entraîna trois années durant et enfin, vint le jour où Zouriama lui annonça qu'il avait réussi. Ce jour là restera gravé dans les annales comme étant celui où pour la première fois un Malfoy se risqua à rire, pleurer et surtout danser de joie ! Il l'avait fait, il y était parvenu, il était heureux._

_Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là, il rencontra une jeune femme qui avait à peu près son age cette dernière lui raconta qu'elle était fille d'un modeste fermier et que son côté vélane lui imposait depuis déjà trois longues années de rechercher son âme sœur_

**Fin flash back**

_Le rendez-vous avait duré plus de la moitié de la journée ; il avaient joué dans les bois comme les deux petits enfants qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment cesser d'être, courant l'un à la suite de l'autre, grimpant dans les arbres, jouant à cache-cache. Ils avaient parlé aussi. Beaucoup. De ce qu'ils attendaient de la vie, de leur « relation tordue » dixit Gabriel, de leur vie familiale aussi. Et petit à petit, Gabriel avait fini par se rendre compte que peut-être Hydrasia n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait, que peut-être…mais non, que racontait-il ? Hydrasia était celle que sa famille avait choisi pour lui, celle que son père jugeait comme étant la plus digne de lui. Comment allaient donc réagir sa famille si il leur ramenait à la maison une vulgaire fille de fermier ? Belle, drôle, intelligente, excitante, charmante et aimante certes mais fille de fermier quand même ! Mais il s'en fichait n'est-ce pas ? N'était-il pas le fils héritier de cette illustre famille ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire ce qu'il voulait en ce bas monde sans avoir peur des conséquences ? Son père le lui avait bien dit après tout. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier._

_« Tu es un Malfoy mon fils et en tant que tel, tout t'es permis. Ta famille sera toujours là pour toi . La seule chose que nous te demandons en contre partie c'est de ne surtout pas jeter la honte sur la famille de manière trop visible et irréversible. »_

…_Était ce jeter une honte trop visible et irréversible sur toute sa famille que de se marier à une fille de fermier ?………………………oui. Définitivement oui. Mais……_

_Voyant qu'il était partit trop loin dans ses pensées et qu'il ne l'écoutait donc plus Selena tendit la main pour le secouer. Elle approchait sa main de lui lorsqu'elle remarqua cette lueur dans ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux gris métal. Ils avaient cette lueur déterminée qu'ils arboraient uniquement lorsque leur propriétaire prenait une décision importante, sur laquelle il ne reviendrait pas et ce quoi qu'il arrive. « Un Malfoy ne revient jamais sur sa décision. » elle avait rit quand il le lui avait dit la première fois. Mais maintenant elle savait que c'était vrai. Un Malfoy prenait une décision et s'y tenait qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise et seuls les membres de la famille pouvait l'en dissuader…si il s'y prenait bien. Et connaissant le tempérament de son Gabriel rien ni personne pas même les membres de sa famille pourrait l'arrêter. C'est une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle l'admirait : il était quelque un de volontaire, de fonceur, il ne regardait jamais derrière lui et lorsqu'il s'y risquait, il ne voyait que des choses positives, des réussites. Alors qu'elle, elle n'avait rien accomplit à presque vingt-deux ans. Même se déclarer à son âme sœur elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se trouvait lâche, tellement lâche. _

_Toute à ses réflexions, Selena ne remarqua pas Gabriel qui avait bouger et qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres douces et humides se poser sur les siennes ainsi que deux bras enserrer sa taille. Au début, elle voulu reculer, s'en aller loin de ces lèvres qui lui faisaient perdre la tête et de ces bras qui la réchauffaient mais elle fini par abandonner, s'abandonner à cet homme qui lui faisait oublier jusqu'à son prénom. _

_Le baiser qui jusque là avait été brutal devint doux, tendre et passionné à la fois. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'oxygène vint à manquer. Un silence lourd se fit alors ressentir entre eux jusqu'à ce que Gabriel ne prenne la parole._

_-Selena…je crois…je crois que je…je crois que je ne suis pas si bien que ça avec Hydrasia. _

_-…_

_-En fait, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que…c'est qu'il se pourrait que je me sois trompé dans le choix de ma compagne. Je…je n'aime pas Hydrasia, j'en aime une autre. Hydrasia, je l'ai désirée je l'avoue mais qu'est le désir face à l'amour ?!_

_-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Si tu n'aimes plus cette pimbêche au profit d'une autre tu devrais aller le dire à celle qui aujourd'hui a capturé ton cœur au lieu de parloter avec moi ! Répondit Selena dont le cœur avait fait un bon ans son cœur, aussi bien de joie -elle haïssait vraiment cette fille !- que de tristesse,il en aimait une autre ça faisait donc toujours une rivale à battre. Rivale qui avait un avantage non négligeable elle avait son cœur !._

_-Figure toi très chère que c'est en parlotant avec toi dans ces bois que je fais -ou plutôt tente de faire- ma déclaration à cette fille._

_Selena relevât la tête si vite qu'elle la fit craquer. Avait-elle entendu ce qu'elle avait cru entendre ? Avait-elle comprit correctement ? Gabriel son Gabriel l'aimait ?!_

_-Tu…oh mon Dieu Gabriel est-ce vrai ? Tu m'aimerais donc ?_

_-Oui. Oui c'est toi que j'aime Selena et je suis désolé de ne pas m'être rendu compte plus tôt._

_-Oh c'est pas grave mon amour, je t'aime aussi. Depuis si longtemps, depuis le premier jour ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire mon amour j'avais si peur que tu me rejettes. J'en serais morte tu sais._

_-Oui je sais, mais ce n'est pas si grave, nous avons perdu du temps à nous mentir mais ce n'est pas grave, nous avons toute la vie devant nous pour nous rattraper._

_-Oui tu as raison mon cœur…mon cœur ! Ça me fait si drôle de t'appeler comme ça. Mon cœur, mon cœur, mon cœur…et pourtant on dirait que je te l'ai dit toute ma vie !…mon cœur ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu sais vu que tu m'acceptes en tant que compagne…tu m'acceptes n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Évidemment que je t'accepte !_

_-Et bien je me disais que peut-être nous pourrions créer le lien qui nous unira._

_-Et comment s'y prend-t-on je te prie ?_

_-C'est de la magie primaire, mais c'est celle qui fonctionne le mieux. Nous devons unir nos corps pour permettre à nos magies de fusionner, cela créera le lien. Et ensuite, il faudra accomplir un rituel de sang. Il nous faudra aussi un trouver un arbre, certain le font avec un cascade, d'autre devant un feu mai nous sommes entouré d'arbre ici enfin je propose surtout ça parce que je sais l'importance qu'à ce saule pleureur pour toi, et ensuite nous devrons chacun à notre tour prêter serment à l'autre devant ce témoin de la nature. Ce serment nus unira pour la vie tu sais. Mais il permettra à l'autre de survivre si il y en a un des deux qui meurt. C'est un mariage en fait. _

_-Je n'ai pas peur tu sais. Si c'est pour m'e,gager avec toi alors je n'ai pas peur._

_Ils firent l'amour ce jour là. Tendrement, passionnément, redécouvrant avec émerveillement ces corps qu'ils connaissaient si bien et si mal à la fois. Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, « baiser » comme un client avec sa catin, mais jamais encore il n'y avait eu dans leurs gestes toute cette tendresse, cette affection, cet amour qui faisait vibrer leurs corps et leurs âmes. _

_Ils accomplirent aussi le rituel du sang, comme il se doit. Et c'est nus qu'ils se présentèrent sous les feuilles du saule pleureur et qu'ils ^prêtèrent serment._

_-__**Je suis ta femme, je suis ton autre, je suis celle qui te voue sa vie et son amour, ton âme sœur et je promet solennellement en prenant ce saule pleureur pour témoin que je prendrait toujours soin de toi, que je te chérirais et que je te serais fidèle. Je me lie à toi et te lie à moi pour maintenant et pour toujours jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.**_

_**-Je suis ton homme, je suis ton autre, je suis celui qui te voue sa vie et son amour, ton âme sœur et je promet solennellement en prenant ce saule pleureur pour témoin que je prendrait toujours soin de toi, que je te chérirais et que je te serais fidèle. Je me lie à toi et te lie à moi pour maintenant et pour toujours jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.**_

_-Oh Gabriel mon tout petit, qu'avez-vous faits ? Et moi ? Moi qui vous ai laissé faire sans rien dire, qu'ai-je donc fait ?_

_Vous devez être forts mes enfants car c'est maintenant que tout se joue. C'est au plus fort que reviendra la victoire et…j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas à la hauteur._

_-Mais de quoi parles-tu Zouriama ? Je ne te comprends pas._

_-Je te parle de la prophétie mon garçon. Celle que je t'ai dite à notre première rencontre. Si tu ne gagnes pas ce combat, si la jeune fille meure, alors le monde ne sera plus jamais comme il est aujourd'hui. Vous devez être prêts mes petits, car quelque chose approche, quelque chose de grand, quelque chose de sombre._

_-Et…de quoi s'agit-il ?_

_-De la guerre mon petit ange. Rien de plus._


End file.
